St. Patrick's Day War
The St. Patrick's Day War (also known as The Second Maroon War, Operation Barbarossa, St. Paddy's War, Holocaust War, St. Patrick's Day Massacre) was a war between Nordreich and the Libertarian Socialist Federation, that started with Nordreich's Operation Fall Rot. On March 17, 2007, Nordreich launched a surprise attack on the LSF. Though a member of the Internationale, only one of their MADP partners, the Byzantine Empire actually honoured the pact that was signed hours before. Two of the other MADP partners, the Socialist Workers Front and the Euphorian Commonwealth, joined after two days of stalling, thus allowing Nordreich to combat the LSF and the BE with a great advantage, which in turn led to a quick crushing of the LSF. Despite the break up of the SWF, some members within the LSF and the BE to this day still feel bitter towards the rest of the left about this whole affair. It is believed by some, that had the other alliances of the first Internationale entered the war on the first day in defence of the LSF and the BE (which was a member of the Internationale), the LSF would have faced less damage and peace would have arrived at a much faster pace. In turn, the relations between the Internationale alliances would have remained intact. However, this was not the case. Peace On March 19, 2007 the Byzantine Empire surrendered and agreed to pay reparations totaling $10.5 million. Following that, at about 19:30 Cyber Nations time, a 24-hour ceasefire was declared encompassing all parties involved, and within a few hours Euphorian Commonwealth officially surrendered to terms including reparations totaling $3 million. During this ceasefire, the LSF voted on and accepted the peace arrangements (see below). On March 20, 2007, before the expiration of the March 19 ceasefire, LSF surrendered and agreed to terms by Nordreich. Shortly thereafter, SWF and NoR agreed to cease all remaining military actions against each other, effectively ending the war. Some argue that the war ended so quickly because of Nordreich's obligation to help The Initiative in anticipation of Third Great War. Others believe the war was itself an attempt to induce the larger global conflict. LSF/NoR Peace Terms For LSF: # No LSF member can partake in any AFA action or affiliate itself in any way with antifa. # All pact with current Internationale members cancelled # Leaving Internationale # Don't sign pacts with those who are Internationale members when this was signed for 4 months. # A post titled "LSF surrenders" undertitle "To NoR, SyN and GDA" explaining politely that the war is over and that you're to follow these terms. No apology is actually needed, just a formal polite recognition of defeat, without branding NoR as Nazis, evil Fascists, and certainly without any Holocaust pictures. Just a "We lost and have surrendered, we will follow this terms" type of thing. # LSF nations can only hold one nuke max, for a period of 45 days. For NoR: # NoR condemns racism and fascism publicly. # NoR removes any racist material still on the site. # NoR will not tolerate any neonazi members Relevant Links * Status of the NoR-LSF War - Directory thread and link bank at CN forum, including the various declarations of war. Category:Alliance Wars Category:Major Wars Category:Wars Category:Wars between the Left and Right